This invention relates generally to document generation, and more specifically, to methods and systems for generating documents relating to involved transactions.
Businesses engaging in complex involved transactions, referred to herein as “deals,” such as commercial financing, mergers, acquisitions and real estate transactions, generate lengthy and complex documents in order to negotiate, finalize, and document such deals. Computer software applications for text editing and document production may be used to generate these transactional deal documents. Word processing and text editing software may assist a user with the input and editing of text-based documentation. If properly prepared, at least some known word processing applications can present a blank entry form or boilerplate form into which customizing data, referred to herein as deal data, is manually entered and manually edited in a text format. Word processing applications also allow previously completed documents or document templates to be retrieved and re-edited to form new documents, one at a time.
Word processing applications are commonly used to edit and produce the documents required in business transactions. Complex business deals may require hundreds of pages of custom documents to specify the rights and obligations of the parties involved in the business deal. To acquire and maintain the expertise needed to determine the terms of such transactions, and to correctly generate, edit, and audit the complex documents accompanying each such transaction requires a significant commitment of personnel, time, and cost.